


SHIELD Ranch

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cowboy James “Bucky” Barnes, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You were looking for a job. SHIELD Ranch was hiring. You meet Bucky Barnes





	1. Chapter 1

You opened the door to the saloon, nervous but hopeful. The lady at the store said that you could possibly get a job here as a server. You were new to the small frontier town and needed a job. Once inside, it took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but as soon as they did, you looked around for the owner. 

“Hi, there, miss,” a young lady smiled at you. “Looking for someone?”

“Is the owner around?” You asked. “I was wondering if I could get a job here?”

The girl nodded. “Natasha’s here, I can go get her for ya. We’ve been needing another girl. I’m Wanda. What’s your name?”

You told Wanda your name and she went to go find this Natasha. The seed of hope bloomed in your chest. Maybe this would work out after all and you wouldn’t have to move on again.

As you waited for Wanda to come back with Natasha, you looked around at the saloon. It was clean, with plenty of customers. One man in particular stood out to you- the most handsome man you’d ever seen in your life. He was alone, a mug on the table in front of him. It was obvious he was a cowboy from his hat to his boots. The man had longer brunette hair, a jawline that could cut diamonds, blue eyes, and a body that obviously knew hard work. You wondered what it would feel like to have his calloused hands touch you…

“That’s Bucky Barnes you’re staring at.”

You whirled around to face who spoke. A redheaded woman was leaning against the wall, Wanda right behind her. She looked like she could read your whole life story through just your body language. You blushed at the realization that you’d been caught staring.

“It’s alright, darling, Bucky is a handsome fella, even if he doesn’t know it,” the woman said. “I’m Natasha, the owner of this fine establishment. Wanda here says you’re looking for a job?”

“That I am,” you nodded. “I heard you might be looking for someone to be a server? Or if you have any other sort of jobs available?”

Natasha shook her head. “Unfortunately you heard wrong. I’d love to hire you, but I’m not able to hire anyone right now.”

“Oh.” You looked down, feeling dejected. There wasn’t anywhere else you could go. “Thank you anyway. Do you know of anywhere that is hiring?”

“Maybe you could try the ranches? Some need cooks and housekeepers.”

Wanda piped in. “Try the Shield Ranch, they need a womanly presence.”

Natasha smiled softly at Wanda. “Yes, definitely try Shield. Even if they don’t have something, they’ll help you find what you need. They’re the best of men.”

They explained where to find the ranch and who to talk to when you got there. You nodded and thanked both of the women for their help. You then set out to go look for Shield Ranch and Steve Rogers, the man in charge.

When you arrived at the ranch house, you felt nervous. After being rejected so many times, it was hard for you to be hopeful again. But you still knocked on the door. You were surprised when the door opened.

“Hello, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the cowboy from the saloon! What was his name? Ben? Beck? Bucky! That was it! His voice was deep and smooth, making you want to swoon. But no, you had to concentrate!

“Uh, hi. I was looking for Steve Rogers?” 

The cowboy smiled. Man alive did he look even more handsome when he smiled. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t in a dream.

“Steve’s not back from town yet, but he should be here soon. I’m Bucky, his right hand man here on the ranch.”

You smiled back at Bucky and told him your name. “I was hoping to find a job here? Maybe as a cook or housekeeper?”

Bucky nodded. “We could use one of those. I’m sure Steve will hire ya. Come on in.”

You followed Bucky inside. The interior of the house was cozy and lived in, and you instantly felt at home. You hoped you could stay here. Nothing had felt like home since your parents had died. So if you could make a home here, plus have a handsome cowboy to look at? You could be perfectly happy.

“Didn’t I see you at the saloon, doll?”

“Yep. That’s what brought me here. Natasha and Wanda told me to come and talk to Steve, see if he needed any help on the ranch.”

Bucky grinned at you. “I’m sure he can find you something. Steve can hardly say no to a pretty face like yours.”

You could feel your face heat up. The cowboy in front of you was not only handsome, but a flirt. It was something you’d dealt with before, but something about Bucky made it different. Maybe it was because you could tell Bucky was sincere in his flirtation. 

“Besides,” Bucky continued, “us cowboys need a woman around to remind us of our manners and make sure we don’t turn into complete brutes. Maybe you can convince Steve to actually take care of himself!”

As Bucky chuckled, you let a smile grow on your face. It was obvious Bucky and Steve were good friends, probably as close as brothers. But you’d have to actually meet Steve to confirm that. You heard the back door open, along with the stomping of boots.

“That’s Steve now. He’s better than a pocket watch with how consistent he is at getting inside at the same time every day.”

You started feeling nervous again. What if Steve didn’t like you? What if he decided not to hire you? If he did, how would you handle being around Bucky every day? You felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up.

Bucky was smiling at you. “You’ll be fine. Steve may look stern at first but he’s gentle as a lamb. He’s a good man with a good heart.”

Steve entered the room. He was bigger than Bucky, with broad shoulders and blonde hair and beard. You were a bit nervous until Steve looked at you and you saw kindness in his eyes.

“Who’s this? Your new girlfriend, Bucky?”

Bucky chuckled as you felt your face heat. You shook your head as he introduced you. “I’m looking for work, sir. Maybe as your housekeeper and cook?”

“The Good Lord knows we need someone who can actually cook something besides Bucky’s barely edible biscuits,” Steve chuckled. Bucky made a squawk of offense, but his grin told you he didn’t truly mind. “Also, there’s no need to call me sir. I’m not a captain in the army anymore.”

You cocked your head. “You were in the army?”

“We both were,” Bucky said. “I got Steve here out of more scrapes than I can count. He can’t say no to a fight against bullies.”

Steve shrugged. “You were right behind me every time, Bucky.”

“Can’t leave my best friend to fight alone, now can I?”

You’d been right to think that these two were close as brothers. Not very many people could fight together and not come out brothers in arms, from what you’d seen. A smile creeped up your face as you watched Bucky and Steve banter. They were good men, from what little you could tell about them. If you could be safe anywhere, it’d be here.

“Anyways, back to the task at hand,” Bucky said. “Figuring out your tasks and making sure you get paid fairly.”

“As long as I have a roof over my head, food to eat, and enough money to save for a rainy day, I’m up for any tasks you’re willing to give me,” You told the cowboys confidently.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “If we were any other men, that statement could get you in trouble. Thankfully our mothers raised us to be gentlemen and to treat women like people.” You felt a shiver run through you, knowing exactly what Steve was talking about. “But you’re hired.”

“Thank you!” You hugged Steve, then Bucky, who chuckled.

“C’mon, I’ll go take you to meet the other men. They should be back for the day,” Bucky offered. You followed him, happy and excited for your new job.


End file.
